User blog:Jessie1010/Wiki Channel Weebley: Algebra Sucks So Will Not Suck! Girl Group Got Game?
Hey Weeblers! We have a new Weebley today where we will talk about Casey Fox's new movie Algebra Sucks! We also met up with Wiki Records' latest girl group, Large Cluster, and got an exclusive interview with them, revealing things you can only find here in the Weebley! ---- ALGEBRA SUCKS SO WILL NOT SUCK "Sucks" may be in the title but sucks is what this movie will not be. Wiki Channel's newest original movie, Algebra Sucks, premieres this Friday on the Wiki Channel and we are so excited! The movie stars the talented Casey Fox, star of Wiki Channel's Super Cool Cori. How exciting is it to see her in her very own WCOM? The movie follows Sonya Vale (played Fox), a 16 year old girl in high school who comes from a long line of...ex-boyfriends. For the most part, Sonya likes school, all except for that one terrible class: algebra. And no, she doesn’t dislike it because of the linear equations, or quadratics, or systems. She hates it because of one thing and that is, x. Sonya is always being dumped and she has tons of ex-boyfriends, all who she’s had messy break ups with. Algebra only reminds Sonya of all of her terrible relationships and exes. And when Sonya is recently dumped by her long term boyfriend, at least long term for her, Bale Henderson, she decides that she’s had enough and as a way to release her anger, she creates an anti-algebra cause and starts a petition to get rid of all algebra in high school curriculum. As students learn about the cause, it grows to be a huge success. But, Sonya will soon learn that blaming algebra on all her problems isn’t the best option and maybe, just maybe, algebra isn't to blame for her break ups. We don't know about you, but we've loved Miss Fox ever since her debut back in June on the channel. And now, we are so excited to see her play a role completely different from her character on SCC! Really, would you ever expect to see Cori going crazy over boys? The movie also stars Conner Weston who acts alongside Fox on Super Cool Cori as her childhood best friend. Weston plays Bale Henderson, Sonya's recent ex. Are we not supposed to like his character because it's hard not to like any character Weston plays with that smile! Dramatically Average's Nicole Martin plays Gina, Sonya's math loving best friend, and Ryder Ramone as Argent, Sonya's bus stop buddy who might just have the secret touch that Sonya needs in a man...or boy. You can see Ramone in the new sketch comedy series Studio Funny and in the next season of James in Hollywood. In the trailers and previews for the movie, we see many good looking things. Sonya is doing all she can to get her cause out there: sliding flyers in bathroom stalls, bribing people with muffins, and having written "X OUT ALGEBRA" on all of the homework sheets so that when her algebra teacher Mr. Vitlano passes them out, everyone sees it on the back! Sonya seems like a really determined girl. But her friend Gina however, we see in the background helping her but not looking too happy. Will this spark a best friend fight? Especially since Gina likes math! Even more interesting, Sonya and Bale are seen out on a date right when he breaks the news to her that he needs some space! Our sources tell us that this scene is inspired by the Elle and Warner break up scene in the movie Legally Blonde. Hmm, that makes us think, can Sonya's ambition be compared to Elle's ambition? We'll just have to wait and see when the movie premieres March 27 on Wiki Channel! ---- MEET LARGE CLUSTER! So awesomely, the Weebley was able to sit down with Wiki Records' newest girl group, Large Cluster! Fresh out of the big singing competition The X Factor, this group has signed with WR and released their debut single "Word Up!"! Read the interview with the girls below: US: Thank you so much for coming in to speak with us! Can each of you please introduce yourselves? Jesy: Hi, I'm Jesy. The oldest one. I have always listened to music and my first audition was "Bust Your Windows" by Jazmine Sullivan. Since I joined Large Cluster, I've faced cyber-bullying and struggled to cope during my time on The X Factor. Perrie: My name is Perrie and first audition was "You Oughta Know" by Alanis Morissette. I met One Direction singer Zayn Malik during my time on the X Factor in 2011 and we began dating in March 2012. In 2013, I became engaged to Zayn. As of 2015, I remarked we were "too busy" to marry and that a wedding would happen "eventually". Leigh-Anne: I'm Leigh-Anne. Before I joined Large Cluster, I actually worked as a waitress in Pizza Hut. My first audition was "Only Girl (in the World)" by Rihanna. Jade: My name is Jade. I also auditioned for The X Factor in 2008 and 2010 but got eliminated at Bootcamp stage. I attended performing arts college South Tyneside, where I studied a range of courses. US: Love it! How did you girls become a group? Did Wiki Records form you or did you become a group yourselves? Jade: It first started when we all auditioned as soloists for the eighth series of The X Factor, but failed to make it past bootcamp's first challenge. However, the judges decided to give us another chance in the Groups category. We were put into separate ensembles by the judges during the group's bootcamp stage, with Perrie and Jesy in four-member group Faux Pas and Leigh-Anne and me in three-member group Orion. However, both groups failed to make it through to the judges' houses. A later decision recalled two members from each group to form the four-piece group Rhythmix, sending us through to the judges' houses. After an amount of live shows it was announced in December that we were announced as the winners, the first-ever group to win. US: Congrats on your win girls! What brought you from Rhythmix to Large Cluster? Perrie: Thank you so much! Basically, in October 2011, we announced that we would change our name after a dispute with a Brighton-based children's music charity of the same name, after the programme tried to trademark "Rhythmix". It was a decision which had the support of various labels becuase the show was trying to trademark "Rhythmix". US: Where did you go after your win? Was Wiki Records your first gig? Jade: Yes, it was. Soon after we were announced as the winners of The X Factor, we got a call from Wiki Records. They asked us if we wanted to come and meet them to sign a possible record deal. Shortly after we met, the deal was signed back in January and here we are now with our very first single, Word Up! US: So exciting! So tell us about your debut single Word Up! Where did this song come from, what about it inspires you? Leigh-Anne: We first started writing the song back in November which was before we signed with Wiki Records and we finished it in January. We showed it to them and they loved it which was when they wanted the song as our debut single, but the inspiration behind this is just do things and don't care. Like, if you want to dance, just dance. Nobody should stop you from doing what you love. Or maybe if you have something on your mind you would like to share, just listen to the song - no where matter where you say it, you know you'll be heard. US: Awesome! We love the harmonies in the song, you guys are on point. Lastly, what is coming in the future with your music? Any exclusive details you can tell us on what we should expect? Jesy: We are working on our debut album right now actually. We finished recording last month and there is a song called Salute which we think, and hope, the audience will like. It doesn't sound like anything we've done before. It made us go back and look at all the other records again and be like, 'Ah, maybe it needs to sound more exciting? Maybe it's not poppy enough? Or commercial enough.' We started doing all these things that, after a great piece of work has been made, it starts to become terrible again. I actually had a bit of an anxiety attack, but after that I was just like, the only answer is to do what is right - just let go and let everything happen the way it is going to happen. That is where the record kind of came from. US: That sounds so fun! Well thank you for sitting with us girls, we know you're busy so we'll let you go. Congrats on the debut single! Keep your eye out for more of these girls! ---- LILLY MARSH AND BRYCE DAVIS HEADLINE NEW SHOW Last year, a new pilot was announced for Wiki Channel, a pilot that would star Wiki Channel veterans Lilly Marsh and Bryce Davis! Well good news! The show was picked up for a series and now it's on its way to its premiere! James in Hollywood's Lilly Marsh will star in the new series titled The Family Plan alongside The Aca-Girls Bryce Davis. The show follows two families, the Acostas and Williams, who have always been enemies. The two dads of the family both run rival food trucks and travel across the country, with their kids. Although those two can't stand each other, the kids actually like each other, and have secret friendships and relationships. Each episode will focus on the families getting in and out of trouble making money, and keeping secrets. The series previews after Algebra Sucks, March 27 on Wiki Channel! LOVE YOU, FROM ME Have you heard? Wiki Channel star Crystal Diane is releasing her first album! Fresh after her good friend Tristan Conti released an album with his band Blonde, Diane will now take the leap in her career! The album titled "Love You, From Me" releases April 1 and features her hit singles such as "Party in the U.S.A." and "Me and You." The album will feature new songs such as "Brave," "Boom Clap," and "Parachute." Don't forget to pick up this album when it releases! WIN BLONDE TICKETS Blonde has been on a roll! Their new album "Blonde and White" just released and while Crystal will be releasing an album herself, Blonde now will commence their first full fledged tour TOMORROW! The tour titled the "Blonde in White Tour" will feature the songs you love from their album as well as some old songs and will feature guest acts. New artists Kellens and Lucas Jenkins will tour with the band along with Spencer Raye Jackson, Zander Sun & the Stars, Lisha Jane, and Jasmine Byran making appearances! And guess what? You can win tickets from us! We have two front seat tickets with backstage passes that we will be giving away with to one lucky winner. To enter the contest, all you have to do is chit us on Chatter telling us your favorite Blonde song and hashtagging #GetBlondeTickets. The winner will be chosen at random. Good luck! ---- Make sure to catch the music featured in Algebra Sucks as well! "Stand Out", by Casey Fox and written for the film, and the debut single by new artist Kellens, "Hero," will be heard. And, you can look out for an "amped" version of "Hero" in the movie as well, releasing after the movie premieres! Category:Blog posts